This invention relates generally to a body pillow and support system. Currently available pillows typically support one or two portions of the body. Additionally, common pillows are difficult to configure and do not retain a desired configuration after a user relaxes and falls asleep. As a result, support initially provided by manually manipulating a pillow is lost during sleep impeding the ability to achieve a restful sleep. In particular, pregnant women frequently encounter difficulty sleeping due to the need for additional support and poor air circulation around standard bedding. To compensate for conditions related to pregnancy, pregnant women frequently use several pillows to provide the necessary support and comfort when seeking rest. However, support obtained from using several pillows also increases the insulating effect of a person's body thereby increasing the overall feeling of being hot a person may experience.
To overcome these problems, the present invention provides a “body pillow” which assists pregnant women and others requiring additional support to obtain rest and sleep. The pillow, which acts as a support system throughout pregnancy, is particularly useful during the second and third trimesters of a pregnancy. In addition to providing support for the user's head, abdomen, back and legs, the current invention also provides improved air circulation about the user's body providing reduced thermal loading on the body while continuing to provide support. One significant benefit of the present invention for a pregnant woman is the support for her legs and abdomen while providing a ventilation area between her legs. Further, the unique shape of the invention and its versatility make it an ideal candidate for numerous other uses including, but not limited to, use by children, obese people, elderly people needing support or less painful means of resting, osteoporosis patients, groin or rectal area surgery patients and people suffering from respiratory illnesses requiring them to sleep upright or in a reclined position.